The present invention relates to an electric motor structure, particularly useful when an electric motor of the variable speed type is required or whenever it is necessary to lower the operating temperature of an electric motor.
In known types of electric motors, in fact, the ability to operate at variable speeds is usually achieved by varying, essentially, the characteristics of the voltage and/or load applied in accordance with the use to which the motor is to be put.
In such variable speed motors, however, a drawback is frequently encountered: there occurs in fact great heating, with the attendant serious problems of how to dissipate the heat so as to prevent overheating of the motor, which could result in serious damage thereto.